


Kiss Kiss (Fall in Love)

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 50 Types of Kisses - Writing Prompts, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, more tags in every chapter
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: 1. ShikaTema - If you Want to Know if he Loves you so: it’s in his Kiss (that’s Where it is) - Prompt 41: Kisses shared under an umbrella.2. NaruSasu - Darling Just Kiss me Slow (your Heart is all I Own) - Prompt 27: Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.3. KakaSaku - Lips Like Sugar (Sugar Kisses) - Prompt 16: One person pouting only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.4. GaaLee - Are you Gonna Kiss me or Not? (Are we Gonna Do This or What?) - Prompt 30: Weak sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.5. KakaSaku - When the Time Comes, Baby don’t Run (Just Kiss me Slowly) - Prompt 46: A lingering kiss after a long trip apart.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Kudos: 5





	1. If you Want to Know if he Loves you so: it’s in his Kiss (that’s Where it is) - ShikaTema

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Kiss Kiss (Fall in Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400681) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> TITOLO: Sakura Kiss - AmaLee
> 
> Visto che domani è San Valentino, visto che ieri in bacheca su Tumblr mi è saltato fuori un post con una lista di cinquanta tipi di baci per un “writing prompts”, oggi ho deciso di fare un po’ di esercizi di scrittura a tema romantico. Userò questi prompt (probabilmente non tutti) e vediamo cosa salta fuori. Saranno tutte storielle molto brevi anche perché non voglio starci in ballo per anni: è un esercizio di scrittura quindi voglio farli in fretta e senza pensarci su troppo (ed ho un paio di giorni di vacanza dal lavoro e voglio sfruttarli al meglio).  
> Voglio anche cercare di usare il meno possibile la KakaSaku o, meglio ancora, non usarla affatto: insomma, sono sempre la prima coppia a cui penso quando mi viene in mente una scena (non per niente sono la mia OTP) perciò stavolta voglio provare a dedicarmi alle altre coppie di This Is Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di ritorno da Suna, Temari viene sorpresa da una tempesta di pioggia e neve. A migliorarle l'umore l'attende Shikamaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Sabato 8 Gennaio 1682  
> TITOLO: The Shoop Shoop Song (it’s in his Kiss) - Cher
> 
> Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari  
> Characters: Temari, Nara Shikamaru  
> Additional Tags: Prompt 41 - Kisses shared under an umbrella

Temari era esausta, infreddolita e di cattivo umore.

Saltava da un ramo all’altro con tanta foga da frantumare la corteccia che schizzava nell’aria come nubi di senbon. I suoi quattro compagni di viaggio, chūnin e jōnin del suo Villaggio, arrancavano nella sua scia, ogni ora qualche metro più distanti; ma Temari non se ne preoccupò molto: tutto ciò che voleva era arrivare a Konoha il prima possibile e togliersi da _quella maledetta pioggia_.

La tempesta di acqua e neve li aveva sorpresi ad un giorno di cammino da Konoha ed avevano deciso di affrettare il passo nella speranza di uscirne il prima possibile. Così non era stato ed ora Temari si sentiva inzuppata fino alle ossa e le pareva di sentire l’acqua scorrerle in posti che nemmeno sapeva di avere. Con un grugnito allungò ancora il passo; mancavano solo pochi minuti al cancello e la pioggia si stava intensificando: maledetto inverno del Paese del Fuoco. Proprio adesso che si era crogiolata nel caldo secco di Suna e pensava di averne fatto il pieno per arrivare all’estate.

Era tornata a Suna per il semestrale ritorno dei Delegati ai loro Villaggi natale. Era stato bello passare del tempo con i suoi fratelli; Kankurō si era tenuto libero dalle missioni e Gaara aveva persino preso molti pomeriggi liberi per passarli con loro nella residenza del Kazekage. (Gaara aveva qualcosa di strano, Temari se n’era accorta subito, ma non era riuscita a dare un nome a quella cosa e suo fratello non aveva iniziato il discorso perciò aveva preferito lasciare da parte quella sensazione). Passare due settimane nel suo Villaggio era stato bello ma doveva ammettere che una parte di lei era tremendamente felice di tornare a Konoha… e no, non era per una certa persona. _Assolutamente no_. Quello era solo un bonus. Sì, non era per Shikamaru, affatto, ma proprio per niente. Poteva anche non essere a Konoha per quello che le importava. Sì, esatto.

Finalmente gli alberi si aprirono e uno dei portoni d’ingresso al Villaggio comparve in tutta la sua grandezza.

Temari sospirò e sentì un po’ della stanchezza scivolarle di dosso: era a casa.

Izumo e Kotetsu, i due chūnin all’ingresso, diedero loro il benvenuto e la salutarono chinando brevemente la testa. Temari ricambiò il saluto ma poi lanciò loro un’occhiata quando li vide darsi di gomito e sussurrarsi qualcosa. Stava per sbottare e chiedere loro che _diavolo_ avessero da ridere tanto quando agli angoli del suo campo visivo comparve una macchia ed i suoi sensi vibrarono alla presenza di un altro chakra.

Si voltò all’istante, una mano minacciosamente posata sul ventaglio che teneva legato sulla schiena, sul volto la sua migliore espressione da jōnin d’élite… che le scivolò via immediatamente quando vide perché Izumo e Kotetsu si davano di gomito.

Nara Shikamaru si stava avvicinando lentamente, le spalle un po’ curve nella sua solita cattiva postura, una mano affondata nella tasca dei pantaloni, l’altra che reggeva un ombrello. Aveva sul volto la sua solita espressione annoiata ma i suoi occhi scuri brillavano.

Temari si sentì arrossire un poco e rimase ferma dov’era mentre il suo ragazzo (il suo _ragazzo_? Poteva davvero chiamarlo così? Non ne era sicura) si avvicinava a passo lento e salutava i due guardiani con un sommesso «senpai» ed un cenno del capo.

Quando finalmente l’uomo le fu davanti, lei incrociò le braccia al petto e gli lanciò un’occhiata dura.

«Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Con questa tempesta ho immaginato saresti arrivata prima e sono venuto a prenderti», spiegò lui con una scrollata di spalle. «Ti accompagno a casa». E si avvicinò di un altro passo, coprendola con l’ombrello.

Temari sentiva il calore irradiare dal suo corpo e dovette combattere contro il desiderio di appoggiarsi a lui. Solo al pensiero si sentì avvampare ancora di più perciò distolse lo sguardo da Shikamaru per posarlo sui suoi compagni di viaggio e sui due chūnin al banco che li guardavano con aria divertita. Merda.

«Posso benissimo andare a casa da sola», borbottò lei, ma non si scostò. Le sembrava che parte della stanchezza, del freddo e del fastidio che l’avevano accompagnata nelle ultime ore fossero scemate fin quasi a scomparire e avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non le piaceva cullarsi in quella sensazione di calma e calore.

«Lo so», sussurrò lui mentre piegava un po’ l’ombrello fino a che Temari vide solo i piedi degli altri shinobi.

E all’improvviso una mano calda era sulla sua guancia e automaticamente, senza pensare, Temari sollevò il viso fino a trovare con le sue le labbra di Shikamaru, una mano che volava ad aggrapparsi al giubbotto della sua divisa per tirarlo più vicino a sé fino a che si trovò schiacciata al suo petto caldo e forte. Mentre approfondivano il bacio la mano che era stata sulla sua guancia scivolò tra i suoi capelli bagnati, accarezzandole la cute e dandole brevi scosse di calore e piacere che le percorsero tutto il corpo. Sentì distrattamente qualcuno fischiare e qualcun’altro commentare «prendetevi una stanza» ma li ignorò. Era facile ignorare tutto quando la bocca di Shikamaru era sulla sua.

Infine dovettero separarsi, il respiro lievemente affannato, le guance di Shikamaru arrossate quanto le sue. Lui le sorrideva e Temari non voleva altro che togliergli quel sorriso dalla faccia.

«Andiamo», borbottò, e, afferratogli la mano, si mise a camminare. Lui la seguì senza una parola.


	2. Darling Just Kiss me Slow (your Heart is all I Own) - NaruSasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke si sveglia da un incubo. Naruto è lì per lui.
> 
> Buon San Valentino (quasi in ritardo) a tutti!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Sabato 25 Dicembre 1687  
> TITOLO: Perfect - Ed Sheeran
> 
> Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto  
> Characters: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
> Additional Tags: Prompt 27 - Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap, a little bit of angst, with happy ending, a fluff ending

Sasuke si svegliò urlando.

Non era certamente la prima volta ma ciò non lo rendeva meno orribile. La sua vita era stata segnata dagli incubi sin dalla notte del massacro degli Uchiha, quando era solo un bambino. All’epoca il sogno ricorrente riguardava ovviamente suo fratello Itachi, i vestiti coperti del sangue dei loro genitori e familiari. Quando poi era andato da Orochimaru a quegli incubi se ne erano aggiunti altri, e dopo aver ucciso suo fratello le sue notti erano state agitate dal suo volto trasfigurato dal dolore mentre gli chiedeva aiuto e da lui che falliva nel soccorrerlo. Dopo la fine della Guerra i brutti sogni erano rimasti ed a loro se ne erano aggiunti di nuovi: Naruto che lo odiava, Naruto che moriva per mano sua, Naruto che rideva di lui e lo lasciava indietro, Sakura e Kakashi che gettavano la spugna al suo riguardo.

Insomma, la sua vita era costellata di incubi e vivere nel Villaggio non aiutava la cosa. Andava meglio quando Naruto gli dormiva accanto ma quella notte il suo compagno non era tornato a casa prima che Sasuke si coricasse. Gli aveva mandato un messaggio sul fatto che ci fossero delle cose da fare alla torre dell’Hokage e che non sarebbe tornato prima di mezzanotte; ultimamente faceva spesso tardi, sia lui che Shikamaru che cercavano costantemente di lasciare qualche ora libera a Kakashi visto che la gravidanza di Sakura stava procedendo con vari problemi.

All’improvviso sentì dei passi leggeri avvicinarsi e la porta della camera da letto si spalancò. Anche nel buio quasi totale, anche senza sharingan o rinnegan, Sasuke avrebbe riconosciuto quella figura ovunque.

«Sasuke!» Naruto gli fu accanto in pochi secondi e Sasuke poté vedere l’espressione stanca in quegli occhi azzurri che la notte rendeva grigi. «Cos’è successo? Stai bene?»

«È stato solo un incubo», cercò di minimizzare lui, ma sentiva di avere la pelle imperlata di sudore freddo e il cuore gli batteva più veloce del normale. E dall’espressione sul volto di Naruto era chiaro che non gli credeva minimamente. «Che ore sono?» chiese nel tentativo di distrarlo.

«Quasi l’una. Sono arrivato pochi minuti fa», spiegò il suo compagno sedendosi accanto a lui sul letto e sfiorandogli la guancia con una mano calda. Sasuke vi si appoggiò quasi senza volerlo. «Cos’era questa volta? Itachi?»

«Tu…» sussurrò, perché era inutile mentire: anche a venticinque anni suonati Naruto era sempre il solito insistente.

I suoi occhi chiari si spalancarono per la comprensione e le sue labbra si piegarono in un piccolo sorriso triste. Naruto conosceva ognuno dei suoi incubi. Non in ogni dettaglio (Sasuke non era riuscito a trovare dentro di sé la forza per essere troppo specifico, soprattutto riguardo ad alcuni) ma sapeva abbastanza per comprendere il terrore ed il dolore nei suoi occhi spaiati.

«Capisco». Poi le dita che gli avevano carezzato la guancia sparirono per scendere ad afferrarlo per la vita mentre l’altra mano prendeva la sua e faceva forza, sollevandolo.

Sasuke si lasciò manovrare senza protestare fino a trovarsi a cavalcioni del suo uomo che lo circondò con le braccia e lo strinse a sé. L’Uchiha affondò il volto nell’incavo del suo collo e inalò quel profumo ormai così familiare mentre si lasciava confortare da quell’abbraccio, le immagini di Naruto con gli occhi vitrei e il sangue che inzuppava il terreno che man mano svanivano dalla sua mente.

Dopo un tempo che parve infinito, le mani che gli percorrevano la pelle della schiena iniziarono a rallentare per poi fermarsi completamente e il respiro di Naruto si fece più lento. Sasuke si raddrizzò un poco e vide che il suo compagno si era addormentato. Con un piccolo sorriso si chinò di nuovo e gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue.


	3. Lips Like Sugar (Sugar Kisses) - KakaSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura torna a casa dal lavoro e trova suo marito e i loro due figli che giocano sul pavimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ricordate quando ho detto che avrei cercato di non usare la KakaSaku in questa storia? Tipo l’altro ieri. Ecco, mentivo. Spudoratamente. Però non è stato voluto. Mi son svegliata ieri mattina con in testa questa scena e non ho potuto trattenermi. Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. 
> 
> DATA: Martedì 8 Maggio 1695  
> TITOLO: Lips Like Sugar - Echo & The Bunnymen
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Megumi (OC), Haruno Sakura & Hatake Aki (OC), Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Aki (OC), Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Megumi (OC)  
> Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Megumi (OC), Hatake Aki (OC)  
> Additional Tags: Prompt 16 - One person pouting only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person, family

Sakura aveva preso Yūki come apprendista circa otto anni prima ed ormai le era rimasto ben poco da insegnarle in ambito medico. Quel giorno in particolare aveva fatto nascere un bambino con taglio cesareo senza problemi e sia madre che neonato stavano perfettamente. Così Sakura si sentiva ogni giorno meno in colpa nel lasciare i suoi pazienti nelle mani della sua apprendista per dedicarsi un poco alla clinica per bambini che aveva fondato con Ino qualche anno dopo la fine della Guerra. Le riempiva sempre il cuore vedere i progressi che facevano i piccoli pazienti (per lo più giovani genin rimasti traumatizzati durante le missioni o orfani che dovevano affrontare la perdita dei genitori). Per fortuna nel corso degli anni il numero di bambini che aveva attraversato quelle porte di vetro era drasticamente diminuito anche grazie agli sforzi e ai cambiamenti che Kakashi aveva apportato al sistema ninja durante i suoi anni da Hokage.

Perciò Sakura uscì dal lavoro prima, quel pomeriggio, e tornò a casa per trovare suo marito e i loro due figli stravaccati sui tatami del salotto, fogli e matite colorate e pennarelli che li circondavano, Yoru che dormiva beata in una pozza di sole ad un paio di metri di distanza da loro.

«Che state facendo?» chiese mentre si chinava per scoccare un bacio sulla fronte a tutti e tre.

«Disegni», rispose Megumi. Aveva quasi sette anni ed andava già all’Accademia e Sakura si sarebbe preoccupata dei bulli (la loro bambina era tremendamente piccola per la sua età) se non fosse stato che Megumi aveva ereditato il carattere da leader e l’abilità nei ninjutsu di suo padre… nonché la forza fisica ed il controllo del chakra da lei stessa. Il che, a giudicare dalle parole di Shino ed Iruka-sensei, la rendevano impermeabile ai soprusi dei compagni. «Prima tōchan ci ha sfidati a fare un ritratto di lui che dorme».

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio e lanciò un’occhiata a suo marito mentre i bambini le mostravano orgogliosi il risultato della loro “sfida”. Era _così tipico_ di Kakashi, trovare un modo ingegnoso per farsi un pisolino mentre al contempo badava ai bambini.

«Ma davvero?»

Lui scrollò le spalle e le sorrise, continuando a disegnare sull’album che teneva in grembo.

«E adesso lui disegna e noi dobbiamo indovinare chi è. È divertente», continuò la bambina mettendole in mano un paio di fogli, uno che ritraeva Tenzō e l’altro Pakkun, entrambi un po’ stilizzati ma comunque ben riconoscibili.

«Non pensavo che sapessi disegnare», disse rivolta a suo marito.

Lui scrollò di nuovo le spalle e, sempre senza smettere di lavorare, sussurrò: «È solo una delle mie innumerevoli doti, Sakura-chan».

«Gioca anche tu okāsan», intervenne Aki con la sua vocetta di bimbo, gli occhioni verdi così simili a quelli di Sakura che le era praticamente impossibile dirgli di no.

Sakura sorrise ed andò a sedersi accanto a Kakashi. Dopo essersi messa comoda (ed aver lanciato un’occhiata agli altri disegni sul pavimento) allungò il collo e sbirciò il foglio che suo marito teneva in mano.

«Ehi non vale guardare prima che il disegno sia finito», la rimproverò lui, cercando di nascondere con le mani la sua opera.

Ma Sakura aveva già visto e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, un sopracciglio alzato.

«Quella dovrei essere io? Non mi assomiglia molto».

Non era vero, ovviamente; anzi, era un disegno davvero ben fatto. Ma Sakura non poteva fare a meno di cogliere ogni possibilità per stuzzicare il suo uomo.

«Oh, giusto, mancano le rughe», ribatté lui con un ghigno e si affrettò ad aggiungere un paio di segni sotto gli occhi.

«Ehi!» protestò Sakura, dandogli un colpetto giocoso sul braccio e guadagnando un grugnito… ops.

«Cosa sono le rughe?» chiese Aki, il faccino corrucciato mentre gattonava accanto a suo padre e sbirciava il disegno.

«Questi segni qua. Vengono col tempo, se si ride molto o per le preoccupazioni», rispose Kakashi, indicando le piccole rughe che aveva tracciato col pennarello sotto agli occhi della sua controparte cartacea.

Nel frattempo anche Megumi aveva abbandonato il suo posto allungata sul tatami e si era accoccolata in grembo a Kakashi, la testolina rosa appoggiata contro il suo petto, gli occhi grigi che rimbalzavano tra Sakura ed il disegno.

«Le tue per cosa sono, kāchan?»

«Le mie son tutte causate da vostro padre…» ribatté Sakura con un mezzo sorrisetto, la mano che correva a stringere quella di Kakashi.

«E le tue, tōchan?» continuò la piccola, rivolgendo lo sguardo al padre mentre con le dita percorreva piano le piccole rughe sotto agli occhi e attorno alla bocca.

«Oh, le mie sono colpa delle preoccupazioni dell’essere Hokage e per quegli idioti dei vostri zii».

«Kakashi…» lo rimproverò lei con un grugnito ed un altro pugno sulla spalla.

«Scusa, scusa, niente parolacce. Però devi ammettere che i tuoi compagni di squadra sono complessi», si giustificò lui. E poi mise il broncio. «E non mi picchiare così, Sakura-chan. Fai male».

Oh, _quel broncio_. Kakashi sapeva _esattamente_ cosa le causava dentro, quanto lei _anelasse_ toglierglielo dalla faccia, divorandolo. Infatti, senza esitare, si alzò sulle ginocchia e si sporse verso di lui, facendo cozzare le loro bocche, all’inizio lievemente, come ali di farfalla; ma dopo qualche secondo entrambi dischiusero le labbra all’unisono ed approfondirono il contatto, una delle grandi mani di Kakashi che saliva ad afferrarle il collo mentre con l’altra sollevò l’album da disegno a coprirli dagli occhi curiosi dei loro figli. Sakura intrecciò le dita alle ciocche argentee come per aggrapparsi a lui, come se temesse che sarebbe sparito da un momento all’altro.

Quando finalmente si separarono e Kakashi tolse l’album, entrambi i bambini li fissavano con gli occhi che brillavano. Sakura si sentì arrossire un poco.

«Allora, chi ha voglia di una gara di corsa con i ninken?» le venne in soccorso Kakashi, anche lui con le guance imporporate.

La proposta venne accolta da piccole urla di gioia dei bambini e dal rumore dei loro piedini che correvano verso l’engawa lasciando loro qualche minuto di privacy.


	4. Are you Gonna Kiss me or Not? (Are we Gonna Do This or What?) - GaaLee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un'ondata di caldo anomalo ha colpito Suna rendendo la vita di shinobi e civili quasi insopportabile. Anche per Lee e Gaara sono stati giorni molto duri. Ma, come si dice, un bacio può aggiustare molte cose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Domenica 11 Agosto 1684  
> TITOLO: Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not - Thompson Square
> 
> Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee  
> Characters: Rock Lee, Gaara  
> Additional Tags: Prompt 30 - Weak sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot
> 
> Comunque la cosa più difficile qui sta diventando trovare un titolo alle storie. Maledetto il giorno in cui ho scelto di scegliere titoli con la parola "kiss".

Faceva caldo.

Dopo quasi tre anni e mezzo di permanenza a Suna, Lee credeva di essersi abituato al caldo soffocante delle estati del Paese del Vento. Eppure quell’anno sembrava di essere costantemente in un forno. Giorno e notte l’aria bollente del deserto ricopriva il Villaggio come una coperta termica. Era come stare sotto ad un kotatsu in ogni istante della giornata.

La vita di tutti era cambiata durante le ultime settimane. Le missioni non indispensabili erano state rimandate e i turni di guardia sulle mura erano stati accorciati, specialmente nelle ore diurne. I civili tendevano a rimanere chiusi in casa il più possibile e molti negozi aprivano solo per poche ore; le lezioni all’Accademia erano state tutte sospese ed era vietato uscire durante le ore più calde se non in caso di emergenza. L’acqua, che già normalmente veniva usata con parsimonia, era stata razionata perché non era chiaro quanto l’ondata di alta pressione sarebbe durata e nessuno voleva correre il rischio di ritrovarsi senza il bene primario per eccellenza.

Lee aveva persino dovuto cambiare la sua routine di allenamento, riducendo il numero di esercizi e di giri di corsa perché qualche giorno prima aveva preso un’insolazione e l’iryō-nin l’aveva rilasciato dall’ospedale solo strappandogli la promessa di passare meno tempo all’esterno. Lee si sarebbe preoccupato della propria forma fisica se non fosse stato che anche Gaara e gli altri shinobi di Suna sembravano trovare quelle temperature anomale faticose da sopportare.

L’unico luogo dove l’aria non sembrava cenere bollente era l’interno delle case; in particolare la residenza del Kazekage sembrava godere di un poco di frescura che era un salvavita dopo giorni e giorni di caldo insopportabile.

Quella mattina Lee si svegliò nel letto di Gaara, entrambi completamente nudi, le lenzuola umide di sudore attorcigliate ai piedi. La sera prima si erano buttati a letto scambiandosi a malapena un bacio rapido; anche solo _pensare_ di fare l’amore era stato spossante. In effetti erano giorni che a malapena si toccavano, il loro fisico provato dalle giornate di lavoro ed allenamento e dalle notti quasi insonni passate a rigirarsi nel letto nella speranza che _quel maledetto caldo_ scemasse un po’.

A Lee mancava terribilmente il contatto con il suo ragazzo.

Lentamente, quasi dolorosamente, Lee sollevò un braccio (e per un attimo gli parve come dover attraversare una cortina di gelatina, tanto l’aria era calda) e con le dita sfiorò delicatamente la guancia di Gaara. La sua pelle liscia era ricoperta da un velo di sudore ma lui non ritrasse la mano e anzi continuò quell’esplorazione leggera, percorrendo ogni centimetro di pelle di quel volto che amava.

All’improvviso gli occhi di Gaara si spalancarono e Lee si trovò ad annegare in un mare di verdeacqua.

«Buongiorno», lo salutò con un sorriso, fermando il movimento delle dita ma senza allontanare la mano.

«Che stavi facendo?»

«Volevo sentirti», spiegò Lee, riprendendo lentamente a sfiorargli il viso, con cautela questa volta.

Non è che Lee temesse Gaara; per niente. Ma il Kazekage aveva avuto un’infanzia difficile e per molti anni il concetto di amore era stato estraneo, per lui. Senza contare che per tutta la prima parte della sua vita ogni persona che si era avvicinata a lui l’aveva fatto per tentare di ucciderlo. Raggiungere il grado d’intimità a cui erano ora era stato difficile e a volte rischioso e Lee si sentiva spesso insicuro, come se camminasse sulle uova, timoroso di ferire i sentimenti di Gaara.

E tuttavia negli anni della loro relazione Lee aveva scoperto che Gaara, al contrario delle apparenze, era un uomo estremamente sensuale. E quando Lee vide una luce negli occhi di Gaara e sentì le sue labbra aprirsi sotto alle sue dita, capì che Gaara era in _quello_ stato d’animo.

«Allora sentimi», ribatté Gaara in un sussurro.

E Lee arrossì tremendamente.

In un istante si sporse in avanti e sfregò le labbra contro quelle di Gaara, una, due, mille volte; ogni volta il bacio era più corto, ogni volta il loro fiato caldo sembrava rendere l’aria ancora più irrespirabile. Lee sentiva le gocce di sudore imperlargli il volto e il petto ma le parole di Gaara gli avevano acceso dentro un fuoco che era ancora più insopportabile del caldo. Dopo quella che parve un’eternità, come di comune accordo smisero quella tempesta di baci e rimasero a fissarsi, i volti rossi, il fiato corto.

Poi la mano di Gaara andò ad intrecciarsi ai suoi capelli umidi di sudore ed il Kazekage usò quella presa per invertire le loro posizioni e rubargli un altro bacio, breve e umido e senza fiato.

«Sentimi di più», comandò poi.

E Lee obbedì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm. L'atmosfera mi si è scaldata un po', alla fine. Scusate(?)


	5. When the Time Comes, Baby don’t Run (Just Kiss me Slowly) - KakaSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi.  
> Se risponderai a questa lettera dicendomi che di nuovo tarderai sappi che non importa, capisco perfettamente. I doveri di Hokage vengono prima, te l’ho sempre detto.  
> Anche perché ormai ho qualcun’altro a tenermi caldo il letto di notte, quindi non mi sei più necessario.  
> Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Sabato 5 Settembre 1686  
> TITOLO: Kiss me Slowly - Parachute
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi  
> Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Ninken  
> Additional Tags: Prompt 46 - A lingering kiss ~~before~~ after a long trip apart, I’m an idiot, I had read wrong, so I corrected the prompt, I said you that I’m an idiot

Era stato un mese lungo e faticoso. Kakashi era stato convocato dal Daimyō e quella che doveva essere una breve visita di meno di una settimana si era trasformata in trentaquattro giorni di lontananza non solo dal suo amato Villaggio ma soprattutto dalla sua amata sposa. Ovviamente quando si era reso conto che non sarebbe tornato a casa nei tempi prestabiliti aveva fatto mandare un falco messaggero a Sakura assicurando che sarebbe tornato entro la fine della settimana. Aveva dovuto spedire altri due messaggi di questo tenore ed alla fine, al venticinquesimo giorno, aveva convocato Pakkun chiedendogli di passare a trovare Sakura, assicurarsi che stesse bene, e magari rimanere con lei fino al suo ritorno.

Ora che finalmente vedeva i cancelli del Villaggio, Kakashi accelerò il passo. Nella tasca della divisa sentiva lo scricchiolio della carta dell’ultimo biglietto che sua moglie gli aveva mandato e che aveva letto e riletto negli ultimi giorni.

> Kakashi.
> 
> Se risponderai a questa lettera dicendomi che di nuovo tarderai sappi che non importa, capisco perfettamente. I doveri di Hokage vengono prima, te l’ho sempre detto.
> 
> Anche perché ormai ho qualcun’altro a tenermi caldo il letto di notte, quindi non mi sei più necessario.
> 
> Sakura

Appena l’aveva letta per un attimo era rimasto sconcertato. Poi era scoppiato a ridere ed aveva preso carta e penna per rispondere… cosa che non aveva mai fatto perché il Daimyō l’aveva chiamato d’urgenza. Da lì era tornato nei suoi appartamenti solo per buttarsi a letto qualche ora e farsi una doccia veloce al mattino seguente. Tre giorni dopo, finalmente, il Daimyō gli aveva dato il permesso di tornare al Villaggio. Kakashi non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte ed era partito l’indomani quando ancora il sole non era sorto. Per tutto il viaggio aveva costretto la sua scorta a mantenere un passo sostenuto; il suo obiettivo era tornare a casa entro sera: voleva arrivare prima che Sakura andasse a letto, voleva prenderla tra le braccia e stringerla a sé e baciarla fino ad addormentarsi.

Peccato che non avesse fatto i conti con i suoi due babysitter. Genma aveva iniziato a borbottare di un’ipotetica storta alla caviglia a metà mattina ma Kakashi l’aveva ignorato. Non aveva potuto ignorare, invece, l’insistente chakra di Tenzō che un paio d’ore dopo aveva iniziato a brillare in ondate come di fuoco; era un chiaro segno d’allarme del taichō della squadra ANBU e per un poco Kakashi era riuscito ad ignorarlo. Era quasi mezzogiorno quando aveva dovuto cedere sotto alle insistenti pulsazioni di chakra ed aveva segnalato a Genma e Sai di fermarsi per il pranzo; aveva concesso loro poco più di quaranta minuti, soprattutto perché Kakashi si era reso conto che la testa aveva iniziato a fargli male e aveva bisogno di riposare (oh, avrebbe escogitato un modo per farla pagare a Tenzō, quello era sicuro).

Avevano fatto altre due pause, con il sommo sconforto di Kakashi (anche se, man mano che il sole calava all’orizzonte, gli era sempre più chiaro che le probabilità di riuscire a tornare al Villaggio prima di sera erano scarse o nulle) ed era buio quando finalmente varcarono i cancelli di Konoha.

Kakashi non avrebbe voluto fare altro che lasciar lì la sua scorta e scappare a casa ma sapeva di dover passare prima dall’ufficio: l’indomani mattina presto avrebbe dovuto incontrare il Consiglio al completo ed aggiornarli perciò aveva bisogno di avere tutti i documenti in ordine. Shikamaru l’attendeva lì ed una parte di Kakashi si stupì (era tragicamente ben oltre il suo solito orario); ma da un lato era grato perché grazie al suo aiuto sbrigò le ultime faccende nella metà del tempo.

Quasi due ore più tardi Kakashi chiuse il fascicolo che aveva davanti con un sospiro.

«Mi dispiace, Shikamaru, ma per oggi devo davvero andare», annunciò lanciando un’occhiata preoccupata all’orologio da parete. Merda.

Il suo giovane amico annuì e si mise a radunare ordinatamente i fogli.

«Sakura sarà arrabbiata, eh?»

«Mmm… Forse», concesse lui. Poi sorrise e aggiunse: «Mi ha scritto di aver trovato qualcun’altro per scaldarle il letto».

Dopo un secondo di stupore (Kakashi era contento di averlo detto anche solo per vedere la sua solita espressione annoiata lasciar spazio ad un paio di occhi spalancati) Shikamaru rise e si massaggiò la nuca distrattamente.

«Buona fortuna, allora».

Troppo esausto per correre ma con il chakra ad un livello spaventosamente basso, Kakashi soppesò le sue alternative e, con un cenno di saluto a Shikamaru, afferrò lo zaino e usò lo Shunshin per lasciare l’ufficio e ricomparire fuori da casa sua (sapeva che Tenzō odiava quando lo faceva e quella consapevolezza fu abbastanza per compensare il forte capogiro che lo colpì all’atterraggio).

Quando aprì la porta d’ingresso venne accolto dal buio e dal silenzio.

«Tadaima», annunciò a bassa voce mentre posava con delicatezza lo zaino sul mobiletto nel genkan e metteva in ordine i sandali.

Per la prima volta in un mese Kakashi sentì di riuscire a respirare perfettamente e la stanchezza e la frustrazione che si era portato appresso per tutto quel tempo scemarono via dal suo corpo.

Una parte di lui non voleva altro che correre in camera e svegliare Sakura, perdersi nel suo abbraccio e sentire la sua pelle calda contro la sua, le sue dita sottili ma forti accarezzargli i capelli. Non per fare sesso (non credeva di avere le energie in quel momento) ma semplicemente per _sentirla_. Ma l’altra parte sapeva che era tremendamente tardi e Sakura aveva il brutto vizio di strafare in ospedale e in Accademia e ovunque la chiamassero, perciò meritava ogni minuto di sonno che riusciva a ritagliarsi.

Però…

Però Kakashi aveva _bisogno_ di sentire la sua voce. Dannazione.

Sospirando andò nel bagno del piano terra e si lavò rapidamente usando le doccette: era stanco ma non così stanco da portarsi a letto lo sporco del viaggio ed al contempo non voleva rischiare di svegliare Sakura usando la doccia al piano di sopra.

Un asciugamano attorno alla vita ed uno attorno al collo, Kakashi salì le scale a passo felpato ed andò verso camera loro. Il fusuma era aperto ed appena si affacciò sulla soglia l’uomo si rese conto che Sakura non aveva mentito, nella sua lettera: in effetti sua moglie _non era sola_ nel loro letto.

Con lei c’era una montagna di cani.

Sakura era nella sua metà del letto, stesa su un fianco, le lenzuola tutte raggrumate in fondo, Pakkun sdraiato pancia all’aria sotto alla sua mano destra. Bull era accoccolato ai suoi piedi, le zampe anteriori intrecciate alle gambe di lei, ed occupava quasi tutta la parte inferiore del letto mentre gli altri sei ninken erano disposti attorno a loro: Bisuke aveva il muso premuto contro la schiena di Sakura, Akino era per metà disteso su Bull, Shiba a pancia all’aria occupava quasi metà del letto costringendo Ūhei a rimanere rannicchiato in un angolo mentre Urushi era riuscito a ritagliarsi uno spazio tutto suo sul cuscino di Sakura e la coda a ciuffo di Guruko spuntava da sotto il lenzuolo. Infine una piccola macchia nera era acciambellata sul cuscino accanto alla testa rosa di Sakura, la coda distesa a sfiorarle il collo: Yoru, la loro micina di nemmeno tre mesi.

Kakashi rimase a fissare la scena a bocca aperta per un momento, le palpebre che sbattevano veloci, e poi una risata gli sfuggì dalle labbra. La bloccò immediatamente ma ormai era tardi. Sakura si mosse e aprì gli occhi e dopo qualche secondo lo mise a fuoco.

«Mmm? Kakashi?» mugolò, la voce roca di sonno.

Lui si avvicinò e s’inginocchiò sul pavimento, una mano che andava a sfiorarle la spalla lasciata nuda dalla maglia larga che indossava. Quel breve contatto fu come un balsamo per Kakashi: _sapeva_ che Sakura gli era mancata ma fino a quel momento non si era davvero reso conto di _quanto_.

«Scusa. Non volevo svegliarti», sussurrò, sporgendosi in avanti per baciare delicatamente la pelle che aveva appena accarezzato.

Gli occhi di Sakura si fissarono nei suoi e Kakashi si perse in quel verde, tanto quasi da non accorgersi delle sue dita che gli accarezzavano il volto lentamente, dolcemente, come per memorizzare ogni sua curva ed ogni angolo.

Kakashi non riuscì più a trattenersi e si sporse in avanti fino a baciarla. Nemmeno aprì la bocca, troppo esausto per _pensare_ di approfondire il contatto, e Sakura non protestò. Eppure quel bacio a fior di labbra, uno dei più casti che si fossero mai scambiati senza l’impaccio della maschera, durò un’infinità di secondi, le labbra che si sfioravano e si ritraevano per poi avvicinarsi di nuovo in una lenta danza.

Infine Sakura sospirò e poggiò la fronte contro la sua per un secondo.

«Quando sei arrivato?»

«Meno di due ore fa. Sono dovuto passare in ufficio», rispose Kakashi, le dita che percorrevano la pelle di Sakura in lenti movimenti. Poi il suo sguardo venne attratto dal movimento di una coda e sorrise. «Allora non scherzavi quando hai detto che c’era qualcun’altro a tenerti caldo il letto, eh?»

«Già», ridacchiò Sakura mentre le sue dia imitavano quelle di lui. «In effetti forse tengono un po’ _troppo_ caldo», aggiunse lei, accennando col capo alle lenzuola abbandonate sul fondo del letto.

«Possiamo sempre andarcene, ragazzina», giunse il grugnito da Pakkun.

Il piccolo ninken aprì gli occhi e li scrutò col suo cipiglio severo ma Kakashi sapeva che era solo una farsa.

«Assolutamente no», ribatté Sakura, dando una piccola grattatina al pelo marrone del più anziano dei suoi ninken. «Voi non ve ne andate da qui, stanotte».

«Oh. Allora io prendo un futon…» iniziò Kakashi, incerto. Perché più guardava più era evidente che i ninken occupavano tutto lo spazio nel letto e che non c’era posto anche per lui.

Doveva ammetterlo, era deluso. Sì, la vista di Sakura e dei cani accoccolati insieme gli scaldava il cuore, ma dopo trentaquattro giorni di lontananza Kakashi non voleva altro che stringerla tra le braccia ed addormentarsi al suono del suo respiro.

«Dove pensi di andare?» lo bloccò Sakura, afferrandolo per un polso, come se temesse di vederlo scomparire. «C’è spazio anche per te, sai?»

«C’è?»

«C’è. Forza, Rokudaime-sama, vieni qui», l’incitò Sakura

Kakashi esitò ancora un poco, cercando di capire _dove_ in effetti potesse stendersi. Su Bull, come quando era solo un bambino di sei anni? O forse poteva convincere Shiba a dormire un poco più composto così da ritagliarsi un angolo di materasso?

«Smetti di fare il prezioso ed unisciti a noi», lo rimproverò Pakkun mentre stirava oziosamente le zampe e cambiava lievemente posizione. Alle sue parole gli altri ninken si mossero quel tanto da creare uno spazio alle spalle di Sakura, piccolo ma sufficiente per Kakashi per allungarsi accanto a sua moglie e abbracciarla. «Oppure vai nell’altra stanza: ci pensiamo noi a tenere compagnia a Sakura», aggiunse ancora il suo vecchio amico. Poi chiuse gli occhi.

Cedendo alle parole di Pakkun e al sorriso di Sakura, Kakashi si alzò e si liberò degli asciugamani umidi. Aveva già un ginocchio sul letto, i suoi occhi che cercavano la via migliore per raggiungere il suo posto senza calpestare qualche orecchio o qualche coda, quando venne interrotto da due occhi marroni che lo fulminavano con lo sguardo.

«Mettiti un paio di mutande addosso, prima», ringhiò Pakkun a voce più alta di prima. E Kakashi si rese conto che in effetti non aveva mai indossato un paio di boxer, dopo essersi lavato. «Cosa sei, un selvaggio?»

Sakura e Kakashi si fissarono per un secondo, poi entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.


End file.
